An electronically scanned array, or ESA, is a type of phased array whose transmitter and receiver functions are composed of numerous small transmit/receive (T/R) modules. An ESA is able to aim its beam by emitting separate radio waves from each module that interfere constructively at certain angles, allowing the ESA to be steered electronically. An ESA may therefore also be referred to as an electronically steerable antenna.